


Part of Formality

by NoNotThat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Criminal!Ragna, M/M, Priest!Jin, adopted!Nu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: While on the search for Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel comes across a church and the people that reside there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is Noel's POV  
> Next is Jin's and should be lengthier. ; v;b
> 
> I'm going to be kicking out another oneshot right after I post this because I'm back from college and
> 
> boy howdy
> 
> im in the mood for these two

Noel wiped her forehead with the back of her arm as she let out a loud and long sigh, the sun beating down on her becoming more unbearable by the minute. She was out in some kind of field with no civilization, just yards and yards of nature surrounding her- which isn’t so bad since she grew up on a farm. The only reason she found herself out here was because of a rumored Bloodedge sighting made by a couple of beaten up vigilantes who had happened to cross his path. The blonde officer was the closest to the area of the sighting, so she was told to go investigate and report. 

And some report this would be… By the end of it all, a sunburn with empty hands would tell all of her findings. Makoto would laugh and Tusbaki would be the sweet soul to help her apply ointment to her burns, she can just feel it coming. Sighing once more, she starts off again with heavy feet. The heat is draining her of her energy and it feels like the sweat is evaporating the moment it meets the sun.

She really needs a water.

Her body craves it as it weakens under the intense rays. She thinks about seeking shelter in the more woodsy and shaded parts off to the side, but she can’t afford to rest like this. The sooner she clears this area, the sooner Noel can turn back and be finished with it all and hope she doesn’t need to come back to fields of nothing with heat blasting her. 

Only that the field isn’t as empty as she originally thought… 

First comes screeching laughter, one of a child, then comes the sight of a building as she trudges up a small hill. A church? Out here? Curious more than anything, she approaches and closes the distance. In doing so, the laughter gets louder and she can see on the opposite side of the building, a child with long, braided white hair darts out from around the corner with a beaming smile. She seems to be looking at someone that is still obscure by the church, but her attention on them is short lived as she takes notice of Noel’s arrival. The little girl, with one red eye and an eye patch Noel noticed, retreats back around the corner and takes a few moments to reemerge in the arms of an adult. 

The blond was attractive. If his more defined facial features didn’t give him away, Noel would have thought he was a woman by how fitting the black robes were. 

“Are you lost?” he asks as he walks up to her, the albino child staring intensely at her. 

Suddenly embarrassed for trotting into marked territory, Noel sputters, “Oh, n-no! I just- um-” Should she tell him about the criminal that is loose? Do they even know? Oh, geez, if they didn’t… How could they when they are pretty much isolated out here? Noel feels a sense of duty swell within her. “I’m here on a mission.”

The man nods and gestures at her attire. “I suspected as much. You’re an officer of the NOL, right? What brings you out here if you didn’t get lost?” 

She straightens up. “I don’t want to alarm you, but you should be alerted of suspicious activity. Do you know of the man Ragna the Bloodedge?” 

Nothing coming across as recognition crosses the blond’s face. So, he really didn’t know? 

“I can’t say that I do. Is he dangerous?”

Noel nods firmly. “He is S ranked in our files, so he is top priority. We had a few witnesses say he might be roaming this area.” 

At this, his eyes widen. “This area…?”

Oh, she feels bad. Here was a place of holiness and safety, but her she was bringing worry and fear. The wide eyes shift to a look of concern directed at her. 

“Are you in need of water?” 

Wha- oh, had she been wheezing? Trying to swallow her own spit excessively? As embarrassing as that was, she couldn’t refuse the offer and followed the man into the church. 

 

Much to her own surprise, she ends up staying for quite a bit. At first, her sense of duty is the one that binds her and informs the man of Bloodedge and his crimes. It then becomes “a deserved and much needed break” as she lingers around and chats. She is introduced to Nu, the adopted child, and Jin, the priest of this place. He explains that the previous owner was his guardian and passed the church to him when she passed away, so he made use of it by housing travelers that happened to come by. Before she realized it, the day’s heat had passed and settled into the nights more chilly air, so she was offered to stay the night. As much as she would like to get going, she isn’t really in a position to just leave into the cold night’s air with the clothes she has on. 

She can’t complain, though… Jin was kind and Nu was… well, awkward and reminded the blonde of herself when she was a kid. Noel was an only child adopted by two kind farmers and grew up isolated until she signed up for the Military Academy. There, her awkwardness hit everyone like a train and the only survivors were Makoto and Tsubaki with Mai and the others picking themselves up in the background. So, watching and conversing with the little girl hits something within her that makes her want to stay for a bit longer. A night was fine, right? 

The place is... homey. It felt less like a church and more like she had happened upon someone’s home. Well, it’d make sense if Jin and Nu also lived in here, too. Jin is a kind host that caters to her needs when seen fit and even offered dinner that consisted of leftovers made by their significant other. That was curious to her because she didn’t have a reason to think another body lived here. There were no photos from what she could see and it didn’t seem like there were signs to indicate a lover. The topic was short-lived when Jin tried to prod at her love life. She shut that conversation down as fast as her stuttering voice could let her. 

After Nu was tucked in and put to sleep, Noel was offered a nightgown and a guest room so that she can rest easy without sleeping in her uniform. Grateful for the gesture, Noel bids Jin a good night and retreats into her temporary room for the night. Ah, the bed is nice… Not as great as the ones back at home, but it beat the beds of inns she had to stay in for sure. 

Though, halfway through the night, she awoke to some strange noises. At first, she couldn’t tell with her sleep dazed state, but as she sat up and became more aware of her surroundings, it was clear it was a voice. Why so late…? Perhaps Father Jin was making nightly rounds and… talking to himself? To his lover? If that were the case, she would very much like to meet the person who shared Jin’s company and extend her thanks to them for the meal earlier. With a goal set, she gets out of bed and treads carefully as to not wake Nu with any noisy footsteps. 

When she opens her door, she is met with darkness. Strange. As she shuffles through, trying not to bump into anything, Noel finds that the living area is the same and could tell there would be no one found in the kitchen either. Down the hall from where the kitchen was, a yelp was let out and seemed to be coming from the room that had its door cracked open. All of a sudden, Noel gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn’t approach the door. If that was Jin’s bedroom, Noel really shouldn’t even be attempting to invade privacy by investigating the noise, but… 

Stopping at the door that hid the lit room, Noel hesitantly leans forward. Just a peek. 

Regret and shock washes over her in waves. 

The priest is perched on someone’s lap with his chest exposed and legs bare as his body bounces. His body is arched, his hands finding balance on the chest below him as his erratic rhythm falters. 

“-mming! I’m cumming!” he frantically gasps out, attempting to keep his voice low, but Noel has already heard too much.

And what’s worse, from the white hair and red jacket toss carelessly onto the floor, the body below him is-

“Ragn- _ahh!_ ”

Jin tosses his head back and bites his lip to stifle his final moan while Ragna lets out a deep groan and holds the priest’s hips still in his lap as they climax together. 

Noel covers her mouth as she flinches back. For a moment, her mind has gone blank and is unable to register what she had just witnessed. She didn’t want to. Instead, her mind keeps telling her that Ragna the Bloodedge is here and that she needs to do something. For one, she doesn’t have her weapons on hand and she doesn’t know how to feel about bursting in on them like that after having witnessed what just went down.

Nu.

Nu was here. Nu was a child and didn’t know of the immediate dangers that Jin is apparently placing her in. As quietly as she can, Noel hustles to Nu’s room so that she can take the girl away from the wrath that might be brought upon her. To her surprise, her room light is on when she opens it and finds not one, but two girls.

Nu and another girl with blond hair and red eyes. They were staring at each other up until she came in and give her a questioning look. As Noel opens her mouth, more concerned about getting both of them out of here than trying to question the situation, her eyes catch a photo on the side table drawer. 

There, in all smiles, stands Ragna the Bloodedge with Nu in his right arm and Jin wrapped and pulled in with his left. 

Had she known better, it would have looked like a happy family photo. 

This information- Jin, Nu, the other captive girl, the photo- it all makes Noel dizzy and scrambling to catch up with it all. 

“You saw, didn’t you?”

Noel’s body goes cold upon hearing the hissing behind her. What was once a warm tone and welcoming presence was replaced with cold tones and murderous intent. Shakingly, Noel looks over her shoulder to get a glimpse of Jin in some night robes staring straight at her with malice. He is armed with a blade, but the aura he is emitting is enough to crush her.

**Author's Note:**

> Jin POV next
> 
> Rating will prob go up next chapter


End file.
